The ending all fans of Twilight would hate
by marufu-chan
Summary: This is an ending you know you're gonna hate if you're a big Twilight fan!Read and be thankful Stephanie Meyer will never end the story like this.


The ending all fans of Twilight would hate  
Edwards Cheeseburger Choice

For the past couple of months Bella had been worried, about Edwards eating habits. It wasn't that he was out and about eating humans or anything. No, Edward had fallen in love passionately with the infamous cheeseburger.  
Everyday he would eat nothing else but cheeseburgers. He ate 10 for breakfast, three more for bunch 18 for lunch, 14 for Linner (that's a combination between dinner and lunch just in case you couldn't guess) and a whooping 20 for dinner.  
He would talk of nothing else but cheeseburgers, if he hadn't been a vampire he would be hugely fat and pimply. However, he was still as hot as ever as he munched happily on his cheeseburger.  
Bella who sat on the park bench next to him frowned at his disgusting behavior. She sighed. She could smell Edward's cheeseburger breathe from here. It was making her gag. What Bella hated more than anything was cheeseburger breathe. She would rather eat a cheeseburger than have cheeseburger breathe.  
She quickly put her head between her knees to prevent fainting. For Bella knew that besides kissing Edward, fainting was her favorite thing to do...  
Edward stared strangely at her (not that Bella could tell her head was in between her knees after all).  
Edward calmly stroked Bella's hair, sending chills of pleasure down her spine.  
He leaned close to her ear and whispered only the way Edward could whisper,  
"Bella, what is wrong?"  
This would have been highly romantic having Edward stroke her hair whispering in her ear, on a bench in the park by the fountain in the moonlight a soft wind slightly pulling their hair, if his breathe didn't smell like a cheeseburger.  
Bella gagged and nearly fainted, as she fell off the bench. Edward caught her before she hit the ground. Bella looked up at his face shining in the moonlight. He was so beautiful almost godly...  
Yet his breathe was bad enough to kill the devil. And it was nearly killing Bella. The cheeseburger breathe was like a cruel shield, protecting Edward's lips and face from her.  
"Edward put me down!' she requested weakly.  
"Bella you are not yet strong enough to stand, I will carry you home' he said softly, smoothing her face with his other hand.  
"No! I have to do something" said Bella her eyes pleading.  
Edward looked as if he were about to reply, but he changed his mind and sat her down on the park bench. He allowed her to catch her breathe before he sat down beside her.  
"Bella dearest what is it?"  
Bella turned and stared hard at Edward.  
"Edward you have to choose!"  
Edward raised an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?"  
"It's either me or the cheeseburger!" said Bella, "You can't have both!"  
Edward smiled.  
"This certainly makes things much easier for me!"  
Bella was taken back, what did he mean?  
Edward turned to look at the bushes, "Lauren you can come out now."  
A pretty girl with almost no hair came popping out of the bushes, in her hand was a bag full of cheeseburgers.  
"You're like everyone else Bella" said Edward. He looked at Lauren and smiled. "Lauren's been the only one who understood my love of cheeseburgers, she's even been supporting me in my needs. My family like yourself Bella, are disgusted by my new favorite food and won't allow me to buy any, Lauren's been buying my cheeseburgers for me."  
Edward now finally looked at Bella, glaring hard. Bella gulped

"I thought you were different but it seems I was wrong."  
Edward stood.

Lauren stuck her tongue out at Bella, "He's mine now Bella"  
"She is correct Bella"  
Bella watched in horror as they leaned in and kissed. Then before Bella knew what was happening, Edward gently placed Lauren on his back and he began to run.  
He ran like a deer, gracefully when he came to a sudden stop. He fell. SMACK! Right down in the middle of the street. Lauren rolled off his back, her mouth full of cheeseburger.  
Even from where Bella stood she could hear Edward's ragged breathe, hear his suffering.  
"Edward!" she cried. She ran to him. She struggled to flip him over. His face had broken out in a cold sweat. His eyes were wide.  
"Bella?" he gasped  
"Edward" she said. 'I can't believe it! What's wrong?"  
"It's just a heart attack" said Lauren eating a cheeseburger. "He's a vampire it won't kill him or anything. Because the only way for a vampire to die, ignoring all canon information, is for them to have a heart attack and be hit by a semi truck at the same time."  
Lauren smiled happily at Bella "I bet he didn't tell you that did he? He only tells the people he really likes that kind of Information "  
Bella glared at Lauren. She looked back at Edward.  
'Please Edward tell me, how can I help you?" Bella's eyes swam with tears, despite the fact Edward rejected her for the cheeseburger and for Lauren (she wasn't sure which hurt worse) she still loved him.  
"If you kiss me I can be saved" said Edward after moments struggle.  
Bella bent down and tried to kiss Edward. The smell of cheeseburger breathe stopped her. No matter  
how hard she tried she couldn't get past the shield. "O Edward!"  
Lauren looked up and glowed angrily. "How dare you! No one kisses my boyfriend!"  
Before she knew what was happening, Lauren jumped hard on Bella. She socked her in the face. For five minutes, they rolled pinching fighting and biting. They rolled off the road in the grass. Neither noticed the huge semi truck barreling down the road.  
However they did notice the long honk of the truck. They looked up in time to see the truck roll over Edward's still form. With each bump Bella's hope and heart sank.  
The truck never stopped but kept going on into the night.  
"Oh Edward!" the two girls cried together as they ran toward his prone figure.  
He didn't move.  
"He's dead" said Bella tears streaming down her face.  
'Thank goodness!" exclaimed Lauren.  
Bella looked at her stunned.  
"My cheeseburger didn't get smashed!" Lauren picked up the bag that had been full of cheeseburgers. She took the last one out. She was about to unwrap it when she looked at Bella.  
Her face filled with sympathy and pity, it was a foreign look to her face. She handed the cheeseburger to Bella.  
"Here take it, you knew him longer." said Lauren 'It must be hard for you."  
"I had no idea you had such human emotions" said Bella confused as she took the cheeseburger.  
"Well, when Edward changed me into a vampire, I suddenly had human emotions! It was very ironic"  
'He did what?!" said Bella angrily.  
"If you want I can change you into one as well"  
"No thanks" said Bella. She let out a huff of disgust. She couldn't believe she had ever liked him.  
After an awkward moment Bella asked "So what do we do?"  
"Let's just leave him here, he's dead it's not as if he's going anywhere" said Lauren. "The police will find him; we'll let them take care of him."  
'Shouldn't we call his family?" asked Bella  
"they'll find out by the police tomorrow, we shouldn't say anything about it, I mean who wants to hear bad news twice?"  
Bella thought about it. And decided Lauren had a bunch of wonderful qualities she had yet to realize.  
From that moment on they were the best of friends.  
And after awhile Lauren turned Bella into a vampire, and they lived happily for a very long time as FREINDS.  
Edward stayed on the street he had been stuck by the semi truck for a very long time too.  
The end

Do not flame me because you didn't like the ending! Remember the title of the story (which of I borrowed characters form Twilight which are not my own to make a story from my twisted mind) YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO LIKE THE ENDING!!!!

By the way just so ya know I like Twilight, not enough to read it more than once, but enough to wait patiently for the next installment.


End file.
